Conversations with a Stuffed Pig
by Unipeg
Summary: Angel comes to Paris to tell Buffy a secret and ends up talking to her old friend Mr. Gordo. Give it a chance, very fluff!


**Conversations with a stuffed PigBy: Unipeg**

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel. They belong to Joss "My God" Whedon and Co.  
**Author's note: **This is for a Fluff-a-thon. Got the idea from Ducks!! Grins**  
Story Note: **This story is set after season 7. In this fic you see a very sensitive side of Angel. Pure B/A Fluffness!!****

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

It's a beautiful night with star and moonlight and a warm breeze as we look around here in Paris. Then we get to pretty little neighborhood as we see Buffy's new house with Angel climbing up to her window. Angel tapped on Buffy's window. There was no answer. He then tried to open it. The window opened and he climbed in. The room was filled with her scent, that was how he know it was her window. He looked around her room and saw new things. A picture shrine of her and her friends. He took a picture in his hand. It was a pretty picture of Buffy. He smiled to himself how happy she looked.

Over at the local parked there's a fight going on. We see Buffy fly into a tree. She lays breathless on the ground for a second then jumps back up. In her view we see a horrifying looking demon. Seven foot, horns, sharp teethed smile, brownish-yellow skin, and black eyes along with a tail. He growls as he strikes at her with his clawed hand. She dodges it and tumbles to the side. She grabs her sword and stabs him in the ribcage.

Back at Buffy's room we see Angel looking at her stuffed animals. He lifts a cute stuffed kitty and saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Mr. Gordo sitting there. He picked up the stuffed pig.  
"Hey, little piggy. I thought you were gone. When I heard she had lost a lot of her stuff I figured you had gone down too." Angel said as he held the pig in his arms and sat on a chair in the room.

The Demon knocked Buffy off her feet with his tail. He grabbed the sword and took it out of his side. She looked wide eyed at him realizing that wound didn't even phase him. She got back to her feet and jumped up on him trying to choke him with a chain. The demon struggled to get her off. He eventually stuck a talon in her arm. Buffy screamed as she dropped the chain and fell off him.

Angel started talking to Mr. Gordo. Now the pig was on a chair across from him.  
"Hey, uh, does Buffy ever talk about me?" Angel Said to the pig.   
The pig was sitting there staring at him.  
"No, she probably found someone else and I shouldn't have come back." Angel said to himself looking at Mr. Gordo.

Buffy finally broke the Demon's neck and stuck the sword in his heart. She breathed heavily as she took her sword out and started to walk on home. When she got to her house she could sense a feeling she hadn't felt for a very long time. It was him. She stood at the foot of her stairs for a moment closing her eyes relishing the feeling of him. Then she went on up. As she got closer she heard him talking to someone.

"God, I still remember every detail of her face when I close my eyes. I just want to reach out and touch her." Angel was saying as he closed his eyes then looked at Mr. Gordo. He then stopped for a second as he felt her. He thought about it for a second then went back to talking.  
"I can't wait to tell her how much I still love her. With every inch of my being I will love her until the end of time. You know how that feels?" Angel said as he picked up Mr. Gordo and hugged him.

Buffy took three steps towards her room at the top of the stairs then quietly snuck up to her door. She listened to him for a few minutes then decided to let her presence be known. She opened the door as she saw him talking to Mr. Gordo and hugging him.  
"Buffy, I-...Umm, I didn't touch anything." Angel stammered as he hid the pig behind his back.  
"Yeah, I didn't just see Mr. Gordo in your hands a minute ago." Buffy said sarcastically as she walked up to him.  
"I was just holding him until you got back. He looked lonely. You're hurt" Angel said trying to cover as he saw her arm was bleeding and looked concerned.  
"Oh, bad demon with sharp talons. I guess I should clean it up." Buffy said as he held her arm.  
"No, let me. I'll take care of the wound, you just relax." Angel said as he went to get supplies from her closet.  
"How did you know that I had first aid in there?" Buffy said as she sat on her bed.  
"Mr. Gordo showed me. Or that I know that you keep it close by." Angel said jokingly then knowingly.  
"I like what you said to Mr. Gordo about me. What did you say earlier?" Buffy said as she took off her boots and sat cross legged on her bed.  
"How much did you hear?" Angel said looking a little embarrassed as he poured peroxide on some gauze.  
"Why don't you just resay it to me now?" Buffy said eying the gauze in his hand looking slightly nervous.  
Angel stayed silent as he went to put the gauze on her arm she moved away slightly, but eventually he got it on her. Buffy whimpered at the slight pain it caused.  
"I think you already know all of it." Angel said as he finished cleaning the wound and then put a bandage on it.  
"Well, I'm sure you're here to tell me more then what you said to Mr. Gordo." Buffy said looking at him seriously as she moved to lay on her bed.  
"Yes. I am here for a reason." Angel said as he sat down at the side of her on the bed.  
"Which is what? Anything evil brewing?" Buffy said looking at his expression.  
"No evil this time. I wanted to let you know something. Um....I am not cursed anymore." Angel said as he turned to her face looking into her eyes.  
"Wha...How....You can be hap..." Buffy stammered as she got up taking in the information. She then hugged him tightly and tears filled her eyes.  
"Yes, I can be happy. The spell had an expiration date, but I get to keep my soul." Angel explained kissing head head.  
"Wow, this is great. It feels good to know this. I think my cookies just turned brown." Buffy said smiling up at him.  
"Really? Because I just want you to know I do not want to rush anything. Plus, I didn't even know what you relationship status was." Angel explained sincerely.  
"I am single, but I'm happy. I always have a place in my heart for you. I've never stopped loving you." Buffy said as she hugged him again and then looked into his eyes with all the love she had for him.  
"Good, because I never stopped loving you. You're my everything Buffy. You are the on I have only loved in my years of existence." Angel said looking into her eyes then going in for a kiss.  
They kissed softly as it grew into a more passionate motion of their mouths. The world fell away from them as they just wrapped each other in a grip that could never be broken. Their love spewing into the kiss and into their hearts. It was like magic. She held him for as long as she could breath.  
"Wow, I love this. I feel so alive." Buffy said as she stared at Angel wanting to never lose sight of him.  
"We can have it all right here, right now." Angel said to her leaning in for another kiss. She returned the kiss and pulled him to her bed.  
"This is perfect timing too. I had a terrible week." Buffy said as she and Angel sat beside each other on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her. Buffy smiled brightly.  
"Good, I'm glad to make you happy. We can make this work." Angel replied and held her tighter.  
"Yes, we shall pull this through. No matter what we'll always get through." Buffy said this as she smiled at him.  
"Let this night go on and we'll pick up our lives in the morning." Angel says softly into her ear and kisses her head.  
"Yeah, let's sleep and dream about our new lives." Buffy says as she pulls him to lay down with her. They kiss and then fall asleep. They are happy at last.

The End

Thank-you for reading! Please review to tell me what you think. 


End file.
